Experiment
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: Beast Boy is the focus to this new villain;  a crazy mad scientist. Only one Titan is left to save their team mate. Lots of BBXRAE. R&R.
1. New Villain

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven repeated her usual spell.<p>

Black energy radiated from her hands, and her eyes brightened as the magic pooled out before her. She focused her energy on the currently inanimate object underneath her, a mail box. She threw the mail box with her power at the random villain who was destroying Jump City's downtown.

The villain seemed to be a chimera, both a woman and a lizard. The chimera's large yellowish eyes darted to Raven, and saw the mail box being swung at her. On instinct, the villain simply blocked the object with a swish of her tail. She turned her eyes back towards her current opponent, Cyborg.

Aggravated, Raven lifted more objects with her magic, and threw them at the chimera. The woman/lizard kept blocking the objects with the back of her tail. As a result the objects flew back at Raven. Quickly, Raven put up a shield of her dark energy around her to avoid the collision.

Cyborg had his cannon at the ready, ready to blast through this unusual new villain. The woman hissed at his cannon. Her slithery tongue coming out of her red lips.

Starfire had risen Robin in the air with her, and after soaring high above the enemy, she swung Robin, in order to give him momentum, and he threw his bombs towards the villain. The villain had not expected to be momentarily blinded with the smoke, and screamed with malice.

Beast Boy took this opportunity to morph into a tiger, and go straight to her throat. Even though the villain had been blinded, she wrestled the tiger off of her. Beast Boy was slung onto a nearby Taxi, but he quickly morphed into a rhino and charged towards her.

Meanwhile, Starfire was throwing her green starbolts through the air towards the villain's body. Cyborg's cannon rumbled and shot straight towards her front right leg. She cried in agony at the impact, and crumpled to the ground. Raven quickly found some metal beams on the street, and used her magic to wrap the metal around the chimera's body. The woman struggled to break free from her binds, but, to no avail.

Cyborg whooped in triumph, and congratulated Raven. The team of heroes waited until the police arrived before they left. Little did they know, someone behind a corner had been watching the whole time as they battled the chimera. The eyes of this unknown person kept close attention on Beast Boy. The figure watched delightfully as the team reported back to the tower.

* * *

><p>"Awww, man!" Cyborg shouted as he was checking under the hood of his precious T-car. Beast Boy turned towards his team mate with a questioning look on his face.<p>

He watched as Cyborg dug around in his large tool box, casually throwing wrenches over his broad shoulders. Beast Boy ducked out of the way from the flying tools to avoid an injury from his careless friend. Before he could blink, Cyborg was gone and had slammed the door behind him. Automatically, Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. This meant he had to find someone else to hang out with.

Beast Boy hopped off the counter, and shrugged. "I guess I'll see what Robin's doing."

Knowing he'd find Robin by the obstacle course, he left to go outside. When he arrived at the obstacle course, he watched as Robin vigorously attacked everything that was before him. Sweat was pouring from Robin's brow, and Beast Boy decided he didn't want to join Robin on the obstacle course. They'd only fought three villains today! When does Robin get tired? Before being noticed, Beast Boy went back inside the tower.

He walked inside the common room to find Starfire transfixed on the television screen. She was watching her favorite TV program; _The World of Fungus_. Beast Boy would never understand Tamaranians, there was no way he'd watch a show about fungus. He tried to creep away, but Starfire turned her head away from the television for a moment and spotted him. Her face brightened at his presence.

"Oh! Friend, Beast Boy, would you wish to join me to watch this wondrous program?" she chirped happily.

Beast Boy backed away slightly, and shook his head at her, wearing a fake smile, and he quickly darted away. Starfire shrugged and went back to watching her favorite program, and eating one of her favorite foods from her planet.

Beast Boy sighed as he stared at Raven's door. He knew she'd just tell him to go away, or he would somehow get into trouble for entering her room, a room full of magical books and mirrors. He didn't want to end up inside her mirror again. He hesitated from knocking on her door. But, to his surprise, the door opened, and Raven gave him that look she always does; that ice cold stare.

"What do you want?" she asked nonchalantly.

As usual, Beast Boy felt a chill go down his spine from the look she gave him and her monotonous voice. He cleared his throat, "I wanted to see what you were doing." he said, hiding his nervousness.

"I was reading, until I heard you breathing at my door." She said. She watched as Beast Boy sweat dropped. "What?" she asked.

He hated it when she was like this. She was always pushing people away, but particularly him. She infuriated him so much, but for some reason, he never gave up on her. He wanted to know the person deep down her dark exterior, but she never gave him the chance to get to know her. Beast Boy searched for his voice again. "Why do even waste my time on you?" he asked angrily.

Raven was at a loss for words at that statement. Even though, she treated Beast Boy harshly at times, she always considered him to be her closest friend of the Titans. Unlike the other Titans, she felt she could somehow relate to him, despite his childish ways. After all, they had their "moments" when she really felt like they connected. She watched as Beat Boy stomped away from her and went into his room down the hall.

* * *

><p>The mysterious figure from earlier, was in room full of red light bulbs, and photographs hanging from a wire held by laundry clips. The person put thier hand in water and pulled out a wet photograph, and hung it on the wire. The person watched as the photograph's image came into view, it was a picture of our favorite changeling, Beast Boy.<p>

The mysterious person smirked to them self, and said, "Well, Teen Titans, I've found my new experiment."


	2. Alert!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>After Beast Boy had walked way from her, Raven closed her eyes and sighed. She had no idea what his problem was sometimes. She always thought of Beast Boy as simple minded, someone who was easy to read, who deludes his mind with ridiculous video games and trys to come up with lame jokes. However, at times like these, she didn't understand him. She barely said anything to him, and he just blew up in her face for no reason. She stared down the hall for a few moments towards where Beast Boy had walked away. She closed her eyes and tightened her hood, a habit she had from trying to control her emotions<strong>. <strong>She felt as long as she could tug on the hood of her cloak, she could conceal her emotions. But deep down, she knew that was not true. She backed herself into her dark room, and closed her door with a light wave of her hand.

Robin was wiping his brow with a hand towel as he entered the Common Room, his eyes catching Starfire looking towards him expectantly. She clasped her hands together, and smiled the bright smile she always had**. **She walked towards him happily, and was about to throw her arms around him in a hug.

"How I've waited for you, Robin. I-"

They were interrupted by Cyborg bursting into the common room with an armful of mechanical parts and tools in his grasp. Robin and Starfire watched as he lowered the parts onto the kitchen counter. He mumbled something to himself under his breath until his eyes found Robin standing a few yards away from him with Starfire's emerald eyes glowering a little bit at him with annoyance. He figured he'd walked into one of their many _moments_.

"Sorry, Star." Cyborg said to his alien teammate, before he turned towards Robin."Mind working on the car with me, Robin?"

"...Sure, Cyborg." Robin said with one last glance at Starfire. She frowned at him.

"Could I join you?" Starfire asked when the idea popped into her head. Her television show had ended and she had nothing better to do anyway. Cyborg nodded at her, and she happily followed them into the garage.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had entered the common room to find it empty. In his right hand he was holding a disc for one of his video games. He sighed, he hated playing alone, but as far as he knew Cyborg was still gone. He walked towards the large television screen and loaded the game into the X- box. He went and plopped himself down on the couch, grabbing his gaming console.

From behind him, he heard the doors of the common room open, he turned expectantly to find Cyborg, only to find Raven salter into the room, her blue cloak flowing behind her. He watched as she waled into the kitchen, about to start preparing her herbal tea she always drank in the afternoon. She felt his eyes on her, and looked his way. As soon as their eyes made contact, Beast Boy turned way from her quickly, looking to his game instead. Raven sighed as she poured the boiling water over her tea leaves. Beast Boy was such a child.

She lowered her hood off her head, and watched the green changeling from across the room. He was completely engrossed in the game he was playing, not even daring to look her way. He was obviously mad at her, for whatever reason. She knew he was too stubborn to say anything, so she started.

"Look, Beast Boy, whatever you are mad about, I apologize." She said sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Beast Boy said without looking her way.

Raven's eyes remained looking at him from behind for a moment until she turned back to her tea, pouring it into a small mug. She sipped the warm liquid lightly, trying to decide if she should return to her meditation or talk to Beast Boy instead. She chose the later. She walked towards him and joined him on the couch, about two feet away from him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she surprisingly was looking at the screen sipping on her tea. Raven never showed any interest in the video games he played, or she never chose by her own will to join him. He couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"Aren't you going to get back to your book?" Beast Boy said to her, not even looking at her.

She looked at him in slight annoyance. "I'm done with it, obviously. Do you have a problem with me being here?"

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, his pointy ears lowering. He turned back to the game though. "No..." he said quietly.

They sat in silence as Beast Boy continued to play his game, the only sound that ever escaped them was the sound of Raven sipping on her herbal tea. The warm liquid soothed her as it lowered down her esophagus. Every now and then, she felt Beast Boy glance her way, and when she noticed him, she couldn't help but see the pink twinge open his green face.

* * *

><p>A small man in an over sized white lap coat was walking back and forth in circles of what seemed to be a laboratory. Surrounding him inside the laboratory were sets of eyes of every imaginable chimera watching him. All of the chimeras were inside their very own tank. Some of the chimeras were mixed with human.<p>

One chimera was of the mixture of a man and a spider. Unlike the lizard woman from earlier, the bottom part of this chimera was man, but the head of the chimera was a spider. It's gritty legs propelling it's man form above the ground, while it's eight spider legs were settled on the ground. One might recognize this chimera as Kitten's, the daughter of Killer Moth, boyfriend.

All around the lab, this small scientist had created these chimeras. The scientist was a thin man, with large silvery glasses covering his eyes, his pockets were filled with pens, and his white lab coat dragged behind him. He tapped his bare chin with his forefinger as he paced the laboratory. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a photograph of the Teen Titans.

"How can I separate them from Beast Boy?" he asked himself.

His eyes scanned the laboratory and all the chimeras trying to form his plan together, in order to get Beast Boy alone.

* * *

><p>After the moments of silence shared between Raven and Beast Boy, Raven finally left the common room after she finished her tea of course. She walked to her room as she thought about the emotions she was picking up from Beast Boy. Sometimes, she didn't like being an empath. She hated knowing and feeling others pain. Yet, when she sat near Beat Boy, she could tell he was far from repulsed, as she thought he would be. She had remembered all those times he had refereed to her as <em>creepy<em>. Even though she knew she had that nature about her, she didn't like her friends thinking of her that, she thought back to the moments before when being next to him. He had seemed happy, embarrassed, and she could tell he wanted to talk to her, but he seemed at a loss for words for whatever reason. She shook the thoughts from her mind before she thought too much into it. She would concentrate on meditating for the moment.

Beast Boy stayed on the couch, not concerned with his game anymore. It was unlike him to stare off into space and think to himself, but the situation had called for it. He was rarely alone with Raven like that. Although he was used to silence coming from her, this time it felt different. He could feel his heart beat race, and the sound had been pounding into his ears. He tried not to believe that he had those feelings for the dark empath, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. He silently took out the video game and put it back into its case. Maybe he should try to talk to her again, but how could he be sure that it wouldn't have the same result as last time? He sighed to himself as he walked out of the common room and stared towards Raven's room.

At that moment, the alarm went off, and he ran back to the common room. There, he found Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all covered in grease, and wiping it off with a couple of hand towels. Robin handed his to Starfire, and she happily accepted it and wiped the grease off her hands. The four of them looked to the large screen.

"Teen Titans, I have introduced you to one of my many chimeras earlier today. Now I'm going to introduce you to the whole group! Right now, they are destroying Jump City!" said the thin man with large silvery glasses from the television screen.

Robin got in his leader mode. "Titans, go!" he shouted to them.

The four titans did not realize the their fifth teammate had barricaded herself into meditation. She had set up a shield all around her, that allowed her to be in complete silence. She never heard the alert.


	3. Trouble

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

><p>Raven, completely oblivious to her surroundings, was chanting; Azarath Metrion Zinthos in her meditation. Meanwhile, her four teammates; Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had left the Tower, forgetting about Raven for the moment, as their minds were focused on the new mission of saving Jump City from the hoard of chimeras. The four of them skidded to a halt when they reached the bank in Jump City. On the roof of the bank was a creature that remarkably resembled Starfire's pet; Silkie, but instead of smiling happily, it had massive teeth that were destroying the roof of the bank. They could only wonder what kind of chimera that was.<p>

People were screaming in the street, running every which way. Their hands waving around their heads, and some of the people on the street were covering their heads with their hands as buildings were crumbling. The incomplete team of titans looked all around them. Robin's eyes grew slightly large at seeing so many chimeras, but he quickly went back to his leadership mode. He turned towards Starfire.

"Starfire, you deal with the Silkie look alike!" He shouted as he pointed towards the bank. Starfire flew towards the bank in haste, trying to figure out how to handle the creature quickly so she could handle the rest of the city.

Robin turned towards Cyborg in a flash.

"Cyborg, take the lion thing!" Robin pointed towards the mall, where the chimera was a mixture of a lion and some kind of bird. The chimera was roaring at the screaming people as was knawing on something on the building. Cyborg charged towards the lion.

Robin turned into the direction he thought he would find Raven.

"Raven-"

Beast Boy and Robin looked around them for their missing teammate. After coming to the conclusion she wasn't with them. Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"Alright, Beast Boy," Robin pointed towards the library where there was what seemed to be a very ferocious ox, charging at the people in the library and knocking down the shelves of books in the process. Beast Boy morphed into an ox and went towards the library.

Robin the turned towards the chimera he had planned to deal with Fang, the guy with a spider for a head. He wondered to himself if this guy was still dating that horrible daughter of Killer Moth, Kitten. He wouldn't imagine any reasonable guy would date her, but then again, Fang wasn't a guy. He was a chimera. When Fang spotted Robin looking his way, he ran away from him with his long spider legs. Robin ran towards him, and Fang looked back and spat his nasty spider crap at him. Robin dodged, kind of guessing he would pull that trick again.

Meanwhile Starfire had killed the Silkie look alike, which she was kind of ashamed of, with her star bolts. She considered helping Robin with Fang for a moment, but then she realized there was a lot more chimeras to deal with. She had no time to help Robin. Her emerald eyes scanned the streets, most of the people had run away by now, and Cyborg and Beat Boy were on a new task already.

The chimeras left weren't that threatening anymore. She looked at the ground beneath her and saw a pig and a rabbit chimera mix. From the behind it was a rabbit, and the front of it was a pig. It oinked up at her. Her eyes left the chimera and searched for Raven, to help her deal with the smaller, less threatening chimeras. With Raven's magic, they could easily capture the small chimeras. Starfire looked around and around for Raven, but she couldn't find her. She began to call for her.

"Raven!" She called. Robin looked up after he tied Fang's legs together in a bind, Fang appeared to be unconscious.

"She's not here, Star." Robin said.

"Where is she?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to do this without her." Robin said as he went towards another chimera.

While Cyborg was busy blasting the small chimeras on the street, Beast Boy saw the thin man from the alert earlier. He ran towards the man, and the man turned into a corner. Beast Boy morphed into a bear and followed him into the corner. When Beast Boy had turned the corner in his bear form, he collided with what seemed to be a wall. He morphed back to his human form and rubbed his head as he observed around him. He seemed to be in the back of a very large eighteen wheeler truck. The door of the truck closed, and beast boy ran towards it, morphing into an elephant in the process. The truck was so large, that he only felt the roof of the truck on his back. He pushed at the door, and pushed more, but he couldn't seem to open it. He morphed into a rhino and took steps back and charged at the door. The truck rattled but it didn't cause the door to open. He morphed into a lion and clawed at the door. He morphed again and again, but still wasn't able to open the door. He could feel the truck move beneath him as he wondered where he was being taken to.

The thin scientist rose his large silvery glasses back up to the bridge of his nose as he watched the truck be taken back into the laboratory. He smirked to himself at the thought of what his new creation would be like. He rounded the corner he came from and decided to look at the other titans. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire had rounded up the smaller chimeras into a net, and the chimeras didn't seem to putting up much of a fight. He couldn't help but notice that the titan with the blue cloak was missing. This might present a problem.

"Teen Titans!" he shouted, getting their full attention. He watched as they got into battle position when they saw him before them. He laughed jollily. Robin raised his eye brow, utterly confused, he looked towards Cyborg and Starfire for answers, but they both shrugged.

"Let me help you with that." He said and he snapped his fingers. Two man-like chimera came out suddenly, one with the face of a monkey, new massive chimera. and the other of horse, as they lifted up the net of the small chimeras and set it over their shoulders.

Robin looked amazed at what he was seeing. The bad guy was helping him? How did this make any sense? He glared towards the scientist. Something was definitely up, and he was going to find out. Starfire just looked utterly dumbfounded, and Cyborg looked as though he wasn't sure how to react. They looked around, and saw that the other chimeras that had defeated had also been taken away.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin shouted accusingly at the mad scientist.

The scientist smiled, showing his very crooked teeth. "It was just a bit of fun." he says wickedly.

"Come," The scientist says before they could argue any further.

"And why would we come with you?" shouted Cyborg and Starfire in unison.

"Because," The scientist said closing his eyes and turning away from them. "I want you to destroy something at my lab."

Now Robin was really confused. Why would he say that? He definitely wanted them to come with him, and it was likely a trap. He looked to his sides, and realized.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin's eyes furrowed.

The scientist's eyes glasses darkened, and he snapped his fingers again. The two chimeras from earlier and another one, much more massive than the two came at the titans. Starfire tried to fly away, but the chimera with the horse face caught her by the ankle. She screamed as he captured her, trying to use her starbolts to free herself, but her hands were tied behind her back quickly. Cyborg was ready to aim his canon at the new massive chimera, who towered over him before his arm was ripped off and he was so startled he was captured along with Starfire. Robin, however, was not going to go down so much easily, he ducked as the monkey faced chimera tried to grab him, and Robin tripped the chimera, by sweeping his legs from under him. The chimera who captured Starfire, came at him then, Robin threw a kick at his chest, but the horse faced chimera was quick and got him by the foot. Robin whirled around and used his other foot and kicked the chimera in the face. The monkey faced chimera then came from behind him and caught Robin in a very tight grip. Robin struggled, and then the horse faced chimera, was also holding him down. Robin had been captured as well.

* * *

><p>Once Raven had finished her meditation she came out of her room and she couldn't help but notice it was way too quiet. She came into the Common Room then, expecting to find Beast Boy playing his game, or another one of her teammate, but instead, the room was empty. She then considered they could be in the garage, but that was also empty, besides the T-car. She then decided to check their rooms and the obstacle course, but no one was to be found. She came to the conclusion that they had left without her while she was meditating. She walked back to the common room, and checked her communicator.<p>

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy?" She asked. "Are you there?" The only sound that came from the communicator was static. She frowned. This was bad news.

She then walked up to the television screen and tried to play back the last alert. She watched the screen as a thin man, dressed in a lab coat, announced he was responsible for the lizard woman today, and that now, he had released a whole lot of his chimeras on Jump City. Raven turned off the television, and raised her hood up over her face, as she ran out of the common room, determined to find her friends. Once she was outside the tower she flew towards the city, hoping to find something.

She looked around at the wrecked streets of the city. She noticed tire tracks had skidded the road, and that they looked brand new. She decided following that would be her best bet. She followed the tracks until they stopped, and left her close to the record store.

"Now what?" She asked herself, as she looked around more. She thought back to the alert. He was a scientist, right? And the background of the alert was most definitely a laboratory. She had to find a laboratory, but he could keep a lab anywhere. It could be underground for all she knew.

She pulled out her communicator tried to search for Beast Boy again this time. "Beast Boy, do you read me?" she asked into the communicator. At first she only heard static, but then a monkey-faced man popped up on the screen, and he looked away from the screen and asked, "What do we do with this, boss?"

Raven had no idea what that was about, but it meant she could locate Beast Boy, and probably the others. She used the communicator to locate the signal. The signal came from across town, but she wasn't exactly sure where it was, she didn't recognize it. She flew up into the air and headed towards the area with the help of the communicator. Her teammates were in trouble, and she had to help them.


	4. Laboratory

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>The back of the lab coat was dragging along the floor as the scientist was observing the Titans. His coat was getting filthier by the second because his chimeras hadn't swept or mopped the floors in who knows how long. But at the moment, he wasn't worried about the filthy white lab coat or the floor, he couldn't get passed the gut wrenching feeling that he thought one of the Titans were missing. As he stood there and watched as Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg tried to break free of his combines, he thought back again and he swore there were five Titans. His brow furrowed. This could alter his plans if one of the Titans were missing.<p>

The Titans he did have captured, despite Beast Boy, were inside a round blue cylinder of their own. Robin pounded on the barrier, and snarled at the short scientist. The scientist just smirked.

"You couldn't possibly get out of there. I designed these myself to hold my most powerful chimeras." He stated starkly at Robin.

"What are you going to do do to Beast Boy?" Robin shouted through his blue barrier. He was extremely worried what this man might do to his teammate.

"I'm going to use him to great a perfect chimera." the short scientist stated up at him.

"With what?" Robin was curious why you would mix an animal with beast boy, considering he could turn into any animal already. What would be the point?

"Myself." The scientist smiled and laughed wickedly.

Robin's eyes widened dramatically. This man was insane. The scientist apparently was so obsessed with his work on chimeras, he wanted to become one himself. When he would transfuse with Beast Boy, he could be whatever he wanted to be. That's why he pin pointed with Beast Boy. Who knows? This scientist could have been stalking them for months, trying to get information on Beast Boy, as well as the rest of the Titans. So he could be sure he could confine them as he would start to transform a chimera with himself and Beast Boy. Robin gritted his teeth at the thought. He pounded the barrier again and again with his fist, which only caused the little man to laugh louder. Robin watched lividly as the scientist walked away from him and the others. He looked to his companions.

"Cyborg, have you tried to blast the-" He cut himself off as he noticed that Cyborg's barrier was filled with black smoke, and he could hear him coughing uncontrollably.

He then looked to Starfire. However, she knew he what he was about to ask and she shook her head at him. She levitated and sat indian style inside her barrier, trying to meditate. She had picked up the habit from Raven when she tried to calm herself. She then said calmly, "Raven will come for us."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was kept in a different room than his companions. He was chained down onto what he though was an operating table, or whatever you would call it. Either way, he was determined to escape his confides. He had trouble morphing into anything though. The chains seemed unbreakable, because anytime he would try to morph into a Gorilla, it would just hold him down. Not even his strength could get him out of the chains, but, he didn't give up. He continually squirmed around to free himself, and then, he heard the doors opening. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the doors. He watched as the scientist from earlier popped into view. He growled under his throat, he always hated scientist. No matter what, they always treated him like a test subject. This whole set up had been a trap. This guy had put him here and he would rather die than be experimented with. He pulled at the chains some more, but he could not remove them.

He watched in anger as the scientist came up to his face. He worked up some saliva in his mouth and spat in the man's face. The thin scientist took steps back from Beast Boy and cursed under his breath as he wiped the saliva from his face. He should have known better than to get close to him like that anyway.

* * *

><p>Raven lightly floated to the ground of a pier. She looked around her, but saw nothing but boats and an old fishing warehouse. She looked to her communicator to see if she was in the right spot. It said she was, and she looked to the fishing warehouse. She decided she'd start her search there, considering she couldn't imagine a laboratory being underwater. She walked inside the warehouse and instantly smelt nothing but the smell of rotting fish, despite how repulsed she was, she didn't leave the warehouse. She just lifted a hand to her nose as she looked around at everything. She saw buckets and buckets of fish everywhere. As she was wondering around, she noticed her foot got stuck in a large, woven, brown bag. She kicked the bag aside with little difficulty, and she saw a trap door. Her eyes sparked at that moment, knowing she had found the laboratory.<p>

She lifted up the trap door with her power and silently lowered herself into the trap door. She walked down a few white steps and found herself in one of the rooms of the laboratory. She noticed that there were two chimeras sitting down at a small round table playing checkers. They were both shaped like men despite their faces of a horse and a monkey. She recognized the monkey faced man as the one she saw on the communicator. She hid behind the wall, staying on the steps, trying to create a diversion. She looked around to distract them with something.

On the tiled floor at the corner of the room she saw a mop and a bucket. She let her magic radiate around her hands before she knocked the mop over, consequently spilling the dirty water across the clean floor. The two chimeras turned to look at the fallen mop and rose from their chairs.

"How'd that knock over?" asked the horse faced man.

"I don't know, but I ain't cleaning it up. I moped just a while ago." said the monkey faced man indifferently, turning back to his game of checkers.

The horse faced man seemed annoyed and angry at him at once. "No, you idiot. Something had to knock it over. Meaning we have an intruder. It could be that Titan we're missing." said the horse faced man.

The monkey faced man sighed to himself, and rose back up from his chair. "Fine, let's go check it out."

Raven watched as the chimeras walked towards the doors where the mop was by, stepping into the filthy water, and leaving their footprints behind. They punched some keys into a keyboard and the doors opened. They walked into the doorway looking for the intruder.

Raven then sprinted to the other doors in the opposite direction and opened them with her magic, letting the black energy swoosh the doors open. She was thankful she didn't have to guess the password to get through them. Once the doors were opened, she walked further inside the laboratory, observing her surroundings. She wondered to herself how big this lab really was. She looked further down and squinted her eyes when she saw her other teammates; Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

Starfre looked in her direction and waved frantically at Raven.

"Raven!" She shouted.

Then, some doors opened down the hallway. She watched as the horse and monkey faced men entered the doors. She then let her black energy wrap around her hand as she prepared for battle. Their eyes spotted her and they shouted in unison,

"There you are!"

Raven watched as they charged at her as she recited her incantation, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes glowed a startling white and her hands radiated with more black energy by the second. She then lifted them up with her power and threw them against the wall again and again. When she stopped, they both appeared very dizzy, but still went for her all the same. Her eyes absorbed in her surroundings again. She found an orange extension cord on the floor, and with her magic, she lifted it up and was prepared to wrap it around them. However when she was wrapping the cord around them, one of the chimeras escaped, and slipped underneath the cord. The monkey faced man remained in the extension cord's hold, while the horse faced man charged toward Raven.

Raven instinctively put her hand in front of her before the chimera started to throw punches at her. As she predicted, he did just that, and she blocked his punches with her dark energy. The energy created a momentary shield to prevent the chimera from punching her. He threw punch after punch at her, but she steadily kept up with his pace, backing away from his slightly as she tried to avoid him. Finally, the horse faced man jumped away from her before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, and, in a flash, he cut a wire on the left wall. Suddenly, her view of her team mates down the hall was blocked with metal beams the came down from the ceiling. He was preventing her from getting to the other Titans. He was smarter than the other chimera. The monkey faced man remained in the extension cord wrapped around him, still held by Raven's magic, and he stopped trying to free himself a minute ago. Instead, he looked forward at his partner fighting Raven. The horse man's nostrils flared at Raven, and he made something of an angry horse sound.

He flipped the knife in his hand, and grasped it tightly as he went straight for Raven once more. Raven accidentally released the hold she had on the monkey faced man, and focused her full attention at the chimera about to attack her. She summoned her black magic before her and let the black energy freeze the horse man in place. The monkey faced man was still trying to free himself of the long extension cord wrapped around him. The horse faced man had froze into the position as he was charging at her, his arm still above him, with the knife pointed forward.

Raven took this time to move the beams that blocked her view from the titans and used them to wrap themself around both of the chimera men. She had to move the horse faced man next to his monkey faced companion in the process. She did it with ease, using three beams to wrap around the duo. She smirked slightly to herself. They'd have trouble getting out of that.

She released her magical hold she held on them and watched them squirm for a while, cursing at her.

* * *

><p>The short legs of the scientist walked up the steps of a platform with more unusual machinery. He put his right hand on the largest piece of machinery. The humongous machinery on the platform was composed of three metal spheres, and were connected together. The middle sphere was the largest of the three, and in the front of it was a large metal door. When Beast Boy stared at it, he realized that this must be the way he created his chimeras. He glared with repulse at the scientist, who seemed to be enraptured in the horrid object.<p>

"Finally, the day has come..." said the thin scientist gleefully.

"For what? To let me kick your butt?" Beast Boy said, and his fist clenched so tightlty that he could feel his nails dig into his palm. He didn't wince though, he kept a steady gaze at this mad man.

"My work will be complete once I become the great chimera." The scientist said darkly.

Beast Boy had the realization that this man was planning to use him to create his new body. He thrashed violently, his desire to get out of this horrid place grew a thousand times more. He looked at the scientist with a feeling much stronger than anger.

"There's no way I'm going to let you use me for this." Beast Boy said lividly.

"Oh, but I am, green changeling." said the scientist, pushing his silvery glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Together, you and I will make history."

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, so I considered finishing the story with this chapter, but...I changed my mind :P<strong>

**The next chapter will definitely be the last. Full of Beast Boy and Raven fluff :D**

**I'll probably throw in some Robin and Starfire fluff, too.**

**Reviews are madatory for this next chapter this time!**

**REVIEW. . REVIEW.**

**~ AnimatedBritney  
><strong>


	5. Finale

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>It all happened in a flash. The first thing to be heard was an agonizing scream, and then something nearby shattered into a thousand pieces. Raven's eyes opened drastically, she no longer held that look she always had, the half lidded gaze. When she first approached her teammates, she had planned to free them, but as of now, she had no idea of how to do it. Not to mention that masculine scream she just heard. <em>Beast Boy<em>. On cue, something inside herself broke out, and due to that, she had shattered something in the process. She totally lost track of time and where she was. She had forgotten about her team mates and ran at full speed towards the direction of the scream. Raven never ran, she never really got familiar to the feeling of the rush. She felt her hood fall to her shoulders.

There were very few times she felt emotion like this. She had always hid her emotions behind a curtain, in order to control her powers. She was always afraid to feel anything. She did whatever she could to not take the path of her father, Trigon. If she had let the emotions loose like this, she knew she would destroy something or someone. But at the moment she had forgotten that, and she listened as things shattered and crumbled from behind her. The only thing that was upon her mind was her teammate. _Beast Boy_.

When she had reached her destination to where he was, she skidded to a stop. She looked on as the scientist looked up at her. The scientist was about to take Beast Boy into the large machine up on the platform. Beast Boy had been tied down with chains, and his arms were more than likely bruised from trying to escape the evil man's clutches. Raven felt as her teeth grind-ed together.

Beast Boy thought to himself how he had never seen Raven so...angry, or emotional. Despite he was in a position where his life was about to be ruined, he couldn't help but wonder why Raven would be this way. He also noticed that the other Titans weren't with her, which was also very strange.

Instantly, she quickly recited her spell and moved Beast Boy away from the short scientist before she flew towards the man.

Her eyes glowed brightly, as she soared through the air and sent a hard kick into his chest. The scientist flew away backwards after she took the breath from his lungs. He licked his lip to notice that it was bleeding due to the impact she had made so near to his face. He laughed loudly. Raven could only guess he liked the sight of his own blood. Raven then took the time to release Beast Boy from his confinement, her magic breaking the chains away swiftly.

Beast Boy then removed the chains from his arms, and stood up, posing a battle stance. Although he would like to study Raven's expression, but considering it wasn't the right time, he looked towards the current villain. The scientist adjusted his eye glasses again, as he pondered how to deal with the current situation.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes as he peered at the short little man. He then elbowed Raven slightly and nodded his head towards where the other Titans were. Raven nodded, understanding with words. They had worked together long enough to communicate with out words. Raven flew to where her other team mates were. After looking for a way to break them from their imprisonment, she flipped a switch and they were released.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran towards where Beast Boy in a flash, and Raven followed in suit. Together they ran, or flew, into the room where Beast Boy was with the mad man. They looked at what was before them. They had no idea how he did it, but the scientist had released more chimeras, and the chimeras were attacking Beast Boy on his orders. Starfire started throwing her green starbolts into the air, Robin took out some of his freezing discs and threw them, while Cyborg charged at the creatures. When Cyborg reached Beast Boy, he picked up the chimera fighting him and threw him from across the room. The chimera groaned in pain, not bothering to get back up. As Robin was battling, he watched as the scientist had run into another room. He wasn't going to let him get away, but as he started to go towards the man, he saw a flash of blue follow the scientist. For a split second, Robin windered when Raven could move that fast, before another chimera ran towards him.

Meanwhile, where the man ran off, Raven was on him in a second, and she pushed the little scientist into a wall and pulled him up to her face. The scientist couldn't help but feel frightened at the look Raven was giving him. After all, she _was_ half demon. Who wouldn't be intimidated by Raven? His eyes grew wide as he saw, for a brief second, her eyes glint red. She swallowed back down her anger, and spoke as calmly as possible.

"How do you control them?" Raven asked sternly to the little man, whose feet were currently dangling above the ground.

The scientist did not speak, he was too afraid to. Instead, he looked toward their left, and nodded his head downward. Raven looked to her down to left, and she found an object that kind of was similar to a remote. She reached out with her left hand and grasped it, while still holding onto the scientist with her right.

"This?" she asked.

He just nodded at her. He just wanted her to let him go.

Randomly, she pressed the biggest button on the remote and listened for a moment, then moved out of the small room to where her other teammates chimeras were practically marching back into another room, which Raven guessed they had came from. Raven still held the little scientist by the scruff of the neck. Her teammates watched as the chimeras moved out of the room. Starfire looked positively gleeful.

"Boo-yah!" shouted Starfire, for once it wasn't Cyborg who shouted out after their victory. Everyone besides Raven just laughed, and taking no offense, Starfire laughed along. When Beast Boy eyed Raven, he was happy to see she had a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After the police had taken the little scientist away, the Titans stood outside of the fishing warehouse. Starfire was breath in deeply, enjoying the horrible smell of decaying fish. Robin rose his eyebrow at her as he tried to block the smell with his hand on his nose. He couldn't stand being here a second longer, so he grabbed her hand, and started to drag her away. Her face blushed a bit from the action. Cyborg followed directly behind Robin and Starfire, while Raven and Beast Boy followed from father behind.<p>

Beast Boy looked at Raven intensely, but she didn't bother to look his way. She continued to look forward as she followed the others. Beast Boy had decided that she didn't look as angry as she had been before when he had spotted her after she ran into the distinctly remembered hearing the sounds of things shattering and breaking before she had ran into the room.

"What was that about before?" He finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but not really looking at him.

"When you came into the laboratory, I had never seen you so...emotional. I thought you never showed emotion." He said the last bit quietly.

"I don't." She stated, this time looking at him, but continued to walk on.

"No, I distinctively remember you looking angry." he said firmly. Raven was so stubborn sometimes.

Raven didn't say anything at first, she just kept looking forward. But Beast Boy could tell she was thinking deeply. She thought about the feeling that broke out when she heard that scream, and all the shattering she heard in the background as her response. She glanced at the ground for a moment, and then looked back up again.

"...So, maybe I was." She finally said finally, still not wanting to look at him.

If she did look at him, she knew that she had a harder time trying to hold down her emotions. Something about him caused her to feel her emotions.

He smiled. She was worried about him.

"You were worried about me, admit it." He said it in that voice that seemed so flirtatious.

She felt a nerve pop in her temple, and she decided to look at him anyway. She swallowed hard as she glared at him. He flinched.

"Is it a crime to worry about my closest friend?" she asked. Unintentionally, she didn't mean to speak her mind so forcefully. After she asked that, she turned away from him, and started to walk faster her face blushing a little.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. To say the least, Beast Boy was taken a back at her statement. After a long time, he knew that Raven had considered him a friend. He had no idea how he could become her _closest_ friend. They never did anything together really. He couldn't help but notice she had chose to socialize with Starfire, Robin, or even Cyborg. Sometimes, her and Starfire might go to the mall together, or meditate together. Robin and Raven talked together often, and she even helped him with files. On rare occasions, she even offered to help Cyborg with the car. But she never really tried to socialize with him. He thought she couldn't stand him. In fact, on many occasions, she had plainly stated that fact. So how on earth could he have had made this status of _closest friend_?

He jogged to catch up with her. He looked at her face, and noticed she was blushing. He smiled a little to himself, and looked away from her. He peered upward to the sky, which didn't fail to catch Raven's eye.

He thought about how close friends would treat each other, and he decided he didn't consider Raven's his close friend. He knew she meant more to him than that. He wanted nothing more than her time, and it would make his day if she would only smile. He always searched for her acceptance. He was overly elated at being called her _closest friend_. It was nice to know that he made it into her heart somewhere. He glanced at Raven's face again, and she stopped blushing, but she did seem flustered. He thought about what he could say to her to make her feel better.

"You're better than a close friend, Rae." He said using the nickname he knew she was not fond of.

But instead at getting mad about the nickname, she smiled lightly looking at him. He smiled wide back at her, and he was surprised to hear her giggle a little.

"Since when do you giggle?" he asked curiously. He had no idea Raven was even capable of such a thing.

Her face flushed. "Since now," she said looking away from him again.

Cyborg turned around and looked at the pair behind him. They had gotten further and further behind the others. He wondered why they were lagging so much.

"Pick up the pace, would you?" Cyborg said to them.

Raven and Beast Boy came up closer to them then. Beast Boy looked at Robin and Starfire ahead and saw that Robin was still holding Starfire's hand, and as a result, she pulled herself closer to him. They were so affectionate now-a-days. He wondered to himself if him and Raven would ever have that kind of relationship.

The team of Titans had reached finally reached their home, and Beast Boy watched as Raven floated away from him into her room. She shut the door behind her quickly. Beast Boy guessed she had a lot on her mind, but it didn't stop him from feeling a little sad that she had retreated from him so soon.

After thirty minutes of playing video games with Cyborg, Beast Boy had found the courage to come up to her door. He had thought about Raven so much during the game that he had lost both turns, but he wasn't worked up about it. He had other things on his mind that he was really bothered by. He knocked on her door quietly, but he knew that she would be able to hear it. She probably already knew he was at the door.

The door opened and she stood there with her hood off her head. He always preferred it when he could actually see her face. He smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just want to talk to you." he said.

"Okay, talk." she ordered.

"Not out here." he said while looking around.

She sighed and stepped aside form the doorway, letting him in her room. She hated when people were in her room, but this once she'd make an exception. He stepped in her dark room, and observed the room once more. He rarely got to come in here, after all. He noticed in one corner there was a large white thing, completely different from the rest of the room. He looked at it closer, and realized it was a chicken. He thought back to that one time at the fair when he gave it to her. He smiled. She actually kept it.

"Okay, we're in private now. Talk." Raven said, noticing how he was eyeballing the stuffed chicken in the room. She didn't really want him to see that.

"Right." He said. He looked down for a moment to think back to what he was going to say. "You know how Robin and Starfire are so affectionate?"

Raven stared blankly at him. She hadn't expected that, really. Raven had been fully aware of Starfire and Robin's relationship for a long time, but it was only in the past two months are so that they had seem to broadcasted it. She nodded at Beast Boy.

"Wouldn't you say they started out as close friends?" Beast Boy asked a little nervously.

Raven now realized where this was really going. She blushed even redder than before. She looked down and nodded.

"Could that happen to us?" Beast Boy asked quietly, trying to study her face.

Raven looked at him, trying to search for the words to say. She tried to find the answer on his face. As soon as she had done so, she regretted it. She felt emotion bubbling up inside her even more, and she had no control over it. She studied his green orbs as he studied her orchid ones. She then decided she had no words. She breathed in deeply and did the last thing she thought she would ever do, she kissed him. It was light, but it didn't stop her from feeling every ounce of it all over her body. She felt lightheaded at the feeling.

After that, she turned away from him. Wanting to ward away these emotions. Beast Boy stood there frozen in place as he tried to remember what just happened. He was almost sure that she had kissed him. This couldn't be happening. Raven doesn't do that, and especially to him of all people. He put a hand to his mouth, as he thought about it. His eyes growing wider by the second, once he realized it really did just happen.

"I guess I'll take that for an answer, then." he said, finding his humor.

Raven didn't turn around to look at him though. "Just get out, now." she said while hiding her face.

He smiled widely as he walked out the door. And Raven closed the door behind him, and she smiled despite herself. She then reached a hand to her lips. She couldn't believe she did that, but maybe Beast Boy was right.

Maybe, they were more than just close friends.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I love this ending. It all just seemed to flow together at the end, and when I started this story, I had no idea it would have turned out like this. I simply love it! As Always...<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**~AnimatedBritney**


End file.
